Destiny
by Levothyre
Summary: TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
~*~Prolouge~*~  
  
It all started on that day, that day I watched as my friend was murdered. I don't know why, but I tried to avenge her death. I ended up being the one destroyed. It wasn't that painful, but it did hurt.  
  
I was somehow sent to heaven. The funny thing is, I don't think that I deserved it. Anyways, I went to a guy named King Yemma. He said I could have another chance. I thought he was crazy, but I decided to listen. He continued to talk, "You'll have to prove yourself worthy though. But, after you do, Baba will take you back to Earth."  
  
I gave him a strange look, "What'd ya mean, I'll have to prove myself?"  
  
"He sighed, "I mean you'll have to show that you deserve it. Of course, you'll have to go to Earth to prove yourself. You'll have two months. And, for some reason, a boy has offered to assist you. He's right behind you."  
  
I turned to look at the boy who said he'd help me. He had short lavender hair and blue eyes. He had a welcoming smile planted on his face. He tilted his head, "Uh.hi, I'm Trunks. Um, what exactly is your name?"  
  
"Yuka," I replied, in a friendly tone. Then I looked back at King Yemma, "So, why are you giving me a second chance?"  
  
"You weren't suppose to die yet," he answered nervously.  
  
"What do you mean yet?" I asked. And before he could answer, I continued, "Do you mean that I was suppose to die a different way?!"  
  
He let out a sigh, "You'll see once you return. Until then, Trunks will help you get ready." And it was left at that.  
  
So, what'd ya all think? Please don't be too mean, but insult me if you must. I'd like to make this story enjoyable. Anyhow, thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the review(s). Now it continues!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (  
  
~*~ Chapter 1~*~  
  
Trunks and I were in an open field. He was suppose to be teaching me how to fly, so that the two of us could fly back to Earth, but instead, he was talking to a group of dead people. I walked towards them, to see what they were talking about.  
  
A boy, about my age, looked at me, then back at Trunks. "Hey, who's that girl?" he asked, causing Trunks to look at me.  
  
"Oh, this is Yuka," he replied. "I was just about to teach her how to fly, when you came. So, I had best be going."  
  
Then the two of us walked away from the people. He quickly gave me instructions on how to fly, then told me to try. (He basically said the same things that Gohan said to Videl) I gave him a strange look, but tried it anyways. No success. I kept on trying and on the 50th try, I accomplished it.  
  
Trunks gave me a smile, "Now we can go back to Earth!" Then he took to the air and began flying. I levitated off the ground and began to follow him. He slowed down a bit so that I could catch up.  
  
When I did, I gave him a strange look, "I never knew that humans could fly."  
  
He laughed, "Well, some can. Anyways, I'm half saiyin."  
  
"Saiyin? What the hell are you talking about?!" I shouted. "Is that some sort of weird thing you made up?"  
  
"Uh, no. A saiyin is a, well, an alien. That's as good as I can explain it. You can ask my father when we get to my house, he's a full-blooded saiyin," he explained.  
  
I sighed, "And how long is that going to take?!"  
  
"Aw, don't be so aggravated," he said. "And it depends on how fast we fly. At this rate, I'd say we'll get there oh, about in two days."  
  
I looked away from him, not wanting to get more reasons to want to kill him. Even those boys who killed me were nicer. The two of us continued to fly in silence. I looked around at a path on the sky. I wondered how somebody could build it.  
  
I looked over at Trunks, "If you're just gonna be mean, why did you offer to help me?"  
  
"I didn't mean to be an ass, it's just you were getting really annoying," he said, quickly glancing at me. Then his hair turned a golden color and there was an aura around him.  
  
I looked at him in shock. He tilted his head and gave me a strange look. I stopped flying and landed on the pathway. He rolled his eyes and landed as well. Then he crossed his arms.  
  
"How did you do that?" I asked, my voice kinda shaky.  
  
"Uh, this is called a super saiyin. It's something that only saiyins can do, obviously. My friends can do it too. Uh, you'll have to ask my father, if you want more info," he said. He walked closer to me, "I can fly a lot faster now, so grab on to me. We'll get to my house a lot quicker."  
  
I sighed, but grabbed onto his hip anyways. He smirked as he began to fly. I tightened my grip, when he sped up. I really wasn't in the mood to fall. Everything below me was a blur. I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't get a headache.  
  
The next thing I knew, the two of us were on land. I looked around at my surroundings. The building in front of me was enormous. On part of it, were the words Capsule Corp. I remember my father talking about how I should get a job and put those 'stupid, snobby, lowlife briefs' out of business.  
  
I looked at Trunks, "Is your last name Brief?"  
  
He glanced at me, "Yeah, why is it so important?"  
  
I quickly looked away, so he couldn't see me blushing, "Uh, it's not. I just wanted to know."  
  
"Do you have something against my family?" he asked.  
  
I turned to face him, "Not me, my dad. He had said that I should find a way to put you guys out of business."  
  
"I don't see why I'm helping you," he said rudely.  
  
"Oh, so my father was correct, when he told me that your family was stuck- up!" I shouted at him. "I don't see why I decided to come with you! You're just a stuck up bitch!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!!!" he shouted, causing me to jump. "Now, let's go into my house."  
  
Then his hair changed back to lavender and the aura was gone. The two of us walked over to his door. He opened it, then we stepped inside. The entrance was huge! We continued to walk, until we came to the kitchen.  
  
A woman looked at us, "So, this is the girl?" Trunks nodded. "Okay, take her to the guest room. That's where she'll sleep."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said respectfully. Then he grabbed my hand and led me out of the kitchen.  
  
I snatched my hand back and we continued walking. I stopped after about ten minutes of walking. Trunks continued walking anyways. I sighed and began to walk again.  
  
Once we arrived at the guest room, I turned to face Trunks, "Thanks. Sorry for yelling at you."  
  
He smirked, "Oh, and I suppose you expect me to forgive you and say I'm sorry as well? Forget it!"  
  
I shook my head and walked into the room. Then I slammed the door in his face. I looked around the room and found a queen-size bed, a huge television set, a computer, and a PS2. I smiled and walked over to the bed. I sat down and thought of how I had died.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
I was walking over to the men, a knife in my hand. When I was halfway to them, the leader, Drake, pulled out a gun. I stopped in my tracks and stiffened. He walked over to me and laughed, "Why are you here, Yuka?"  
  
I looked at him angrily, "You know exactly why I'm here!"  
  
He laughed, "If you yell at me again, I'll shoot you." Then he placed the gun by my head. He began to slide his hand up my shirt, when I turned and slapped him across the face. "That's it!" he shouted, just before everything went black.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
I put my hands in my face and began crying. No sooner as I started, the door opened. I looked up, to find a little girl standing in doorway. "What's wrong?" she asked in a squeaky voice.  
  
I stood up, "It's nothing. So, what's your name?"  
  
A big smile formed on her face, "Bra!" She walked over to me, "Do you think my brother's sexy?"  
  
My mouth dropped open, "No!! I think that your brother is a bitch!"  
  
She smiled and grabbed my hand. Bras pulled me out of the room and lead me to a different room. She knocked on the door and it opened. Trunks looked at her, "What do you want?"  
  
She pointed to me, "She thinks you're a bitch!" I smacked my forehead with my free hand.  
  
"Bra!!" Trunks shouted. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again!" Then he looked at me, "I don't like you either!"  
  
"Good," I said. "Then I'm going back to heaven!"  
  
"You can't go!" he shouted. "You have to stay here for the two months."  
  
I sighed, "Not if I kill someone."  
  
Will Yuka really kill someone? And who would it be? Please review, if you want to find out. 


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. There are a couple twists in his chapter. Hope you enjoy them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ ( (But I do own Trunks()  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
"What do you mean?!" Trunks shouted. "You aren't gonna kill anyone!"  
  
I glared at him, "How do you know?! I want revenge for my friend's death!"  
  
"What?" Trunks asked. "Is that why you were murdered? Oh, I get it you weren't suppose to be killed by them. That's why you got another chance."  
  
I looked at him sadly, "Then how was I suppose to die?" I broke down into tears.  
  
He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. I jerked away from grasp. I turned around, so he couldn't see my face. I was so embarrassed!  
  
Bra just smiled, as she gave me a hug. Trunks burst into laughter. I blushed, even though he couldn't see my face. I stopped crying and was about to walk away, when a hand grasped my wrist tightly. I turned and saw that it was Trunks.  
  
He smiled at me, "Yuka, who was it, that killed your friend? And, what was your friend's name?"  
  
I sighed, "It was a gang at our school. My friend's name was Kiki. The leader of the gang was Drake. The others were Jack, Bob, Leo, George, Tokito, Zack, and others I don't know the names of. And, I do intend to find out."  
  
"For revenge, huh," he guessed. I nodded and he shook his head. "Why? Are you planning on killing them?"  
  
I nodded again, "Of course! They killed my best friend! Wouldn't you kill them if they killed your best friend? By the way, who is your best friend?"  
  
"Uh, my best friend is Goten. And no, you see, I am in that gang," he replied.  
  
My mouth dropped open, "What?! You are in that gang?! Then why are you helping me?"  
  
He smirked, "Well, Drake wants to see you again. Plus, I like helping damsels in distress."  
  
"I am not a damsel in distress!" I shouted. "And he can forget it! I am not gonna go and see that damn bastard!"  
  
Then I stomped back to the guest room. I slammed the door. I walked over to the computer and turned it on. I grabbed the mouse and clicked on the start button. I went to programs, accessories, games and clicked on Solitaire. (I just had to do that to find its spelling.) I played it for a while, then went onto the Internet.  
  
I went to a site, where there was a game I played. (I don't know what else to put() It was a fighting game. I played that, until I heard a knock on the door. I tried to ignore it, but whoever was at the door, wouldn't stop. I rolled my eyes as I exited out of the game. I got up from the seat walked over to the door.  
  
When I opened it, the person in front of me was somebody I had never wanted to see again. He smirked, "Hey, Yuka. So, what's it like to be dead?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Drake!" I shouted. "You'll find out, once I kill you!"  
  
"Yeah, Trunks told me about that. Do you really think that you can defeat us? He and Goten are both in my gang. And for your information, they're really strong. But I bet you already knew that."  
  
"You had better stay away from me."  
  
"Sorry, but Trunks invited me to stay for dinner. Goten's comin' too," he said, a smile forming on his face.  
  
I looked at him angrily, "Well, I'm not eating tonight. So you can forget whatever you were planning." Then I gently shut the door.  
  
I sighed and walked over to the bed. I sat down and began to think of what had just happened. I couldn't figure it out. Why had Drake been nice to me? And why had he killed Kiki? I decided to go and ask him.  
  
I got up from the bed and walked over to the door. I opened it, to find no one. I shook my head and walked down the hall, to Trunks' room. I knocked on the door and it was answered by Trunks. (Duh)  
  
He tilted his head, "What is it?"  
  
"Where's Drake?!" I demanded to know.  
  
"Come in," was the reply I got from him.  
  
I did just that. I looked at Trunks' bed to find Drake, sitting there, staring at me. I walked over to him and asked, "Why did you kill her?"  
  
He chuckled, "She was always annoying. Besides, it was kinda fun. Didn't you enjoy watching her die?"  
  
I looked at him with disgust, "Hell no! Why would you even ask that?!"  
  
He shrugged, "I was just curious. Anyways, I was wondering if you would go out with me. Well?"  
  
"No," I said, just before turning to leave. I was stopped by Trunks. "Move!"  
  
"You will eat dinner with us," he plainly said. Then he moved out of my way.  
  
I walked to the kitchen, to find the same lady cooking. She looked at me and smiled, "Hey. So, how do you like it here, so far?"  
  
"It's alright. But to be perfectly honest, I really don't like your son," I replied, weakly smiling.  
  
She laughed, "You'll get use to him, trust me. Oh, dinner's almost done. You can wash your hands right here, if you want."  
  
"Thanks," I said, before I went over to the sink. I turned on the hot water and put some soap in my hands. I rinsed them off, then went over to the table.  
  
About ten minutes later, everybody was at the table. Goten had been kind when he introduced himself. He was sitting next to Trunks, who was sitting next to me. Drake sat on the other side of me, which really sucked!  
  
We ate dinner in silence, but that didn't stop Drake from staring at me. I had a hard time enjoying my meal, because of this. I tried to ignore him as I ate, but that was really tough.  
  
After we were done eating, we went into the living room. Drake walked over to me, "Why won't you go out with me?"  
  
"Because I hate you," I replied.  
  
"Why? Because I killed you?" he asked. "You were gonna kill me."  
  
"Yes," I said. "And you killed Kiki."  
  
"What?!" he shouted. "You saw that I didn't!"  
  
"You ordered it!"  
  
"It was Trunks' idea. And he was the one who killed Kiki," he quickly stated.  
  
I looked at Trunks and he shrugged, "So I did."  
  
  
  
Trunks killed Yuka's best friend!!! How will she react to this? And why did he kill Kiki? If you want to find out, I need some reviews. 


	4. Chapter 3

No comments. Or the same as always.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (But I do own Trunks and Goten) (Actually, I only have Goten's toy, my sister has Trunks')  
  
Sry bout that. On with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
My eyes widened, "What? No, you didn't. Why would you? You wouldn't be helping me if that was true."  
  
He smiled, "Sorry, but it is true. And I am helping you. So, I hope that you're ready to go back to school tomorrow. My mother said that it would be the best thing for you."  
  
"Um. Trunks, I don't think she wants to go. I mean, with you being there and all. You did kill her best friend," Goten interrupted. Trunks gave him a strange look, that caused him to continue, "Well, she might not feel so safe."  
  
I sighed, "I'll just hang out with my friends. Uh... was there already a funeral? I mean if there was, wouldn't it be strange for me to suddenly return?"  
  
"Well." Trunks started, but was interrupted by Goten.  
  
"You have a halo! So, they'll know that you're still dead. Oh, yeah, there was a funeral."  
  
I shook my head, then left the room. I was in the hallway, when Bra began to follow me. I just ignored her and continued walking. The two of us walked to my room.  
  
Once we were inside, Bra spoke up, "Why were you upset? Did my brother do something wrong?"  
  
I smiled at her, "Yes, he did. You see, I just found out that your brother was the one who killed my best friend."  
  
"Was her name Kiki?" she asked in her squeaky voice. I nodded. "Oh, Trunks didn't like her. I didn't either. She would always follow my brother home. Then she'd hit on him, until Trunks gave in. One time it was for sex. I think that she had said that she'd tell her father, who was a police, that he tried to rape her, if he didn't. Then, one night, he said that he was gonna take care of her."  
  
"Oh my God!" I shouted. "Why did you let him?! I had to watch your brother kill her! Drake held me, so I wouldn't interfere. You could've told your mom!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuka. I didn't know that he was gonna kill her. If I had known, I would've told my mom," she said, bowing her head. "Are you gonna forgive Trunks?"  
  
"No. I am never going to forgive him," I answered. "How could I? Your brother had no right to kill my best friend. He didn't have the right to kill anyone!"  
  
"Aw, come on. I know you can forgive him. You just need some time to think about it," she said.  
  
"NO!!!" I shouted, causing her to jump. "I already told you, I'm not gonna forgive your brother!"  
  
Just then, Trunks, Goten, and Drake walked into the room. Trunks walked over to me, "Why are you shouting?"  
  
"None of your business. Now, get out," I answered.  
  
Drake laughed, "No. Trunks, tell your sister to leave the room."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Bra, get out. You can talk to Yuka later."  
  
At that, Bra skipped out of the room, leaving me alone with the three guys. I bit my lip, wondering why they wanted Bra to leave. Goten shut the door, then went over by Trunks. Drake walked over to the bed and sat down. My eyes went from one of the boys to another, over and over, as I tried to watch their every move.  
  
Goten walked over to the bed and sat down as well. Trunks walked over to me and crossed his arms. I turned my head and crossed my arms as well. He let out a quiet chuckle, though it was loud enough for me to hear.  
  
I sighed and faced him again, "What do you want?"  
  
"Well. we just want to make sure that you don't tell anyone about me killing Kiki. You see, she was kinda popular at a club I go to," he said. "And, if you do tell anyone, we'll have to kill them as well."  
  
"So, if I tell your mother, you'll kill her?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't get smart," Drake said.  
  
"Oh, so I'm suppose to get stupid?"  
  
"Shut up!" Trunks shouted, causing everyone else in the room to jump. "Yuka, you had better straiten up! Tomorrow you'll be introduced to the rest of the gang. So I suggest you mind your manners."  
  
I sighed, "Whatever. Just tell me this, how many people are in the gang?"  
  
"Uh. there are around twenty people. You see, we had to kill some of the others. It was either they weren't loyal or they hung around girls we didn't like. But, the twenty that are in the gang are very smart and very strong. So, when you said that you were gonna kill us, you were mistaken."  
  
"Why do I have to meet the rest of the gang? And, what are their names?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Because, you have to stay near me! And their names are: Drake, Jack, Bob, Leo, George, Tokito, Zack, Goten, Robert, Sean, Jim, Dan, Larry, Phill, Peate, Will, Tom, Rick, John, and me, Trunks. There, are you happy?"  
  
"Not really," I replied truthfully. "I would have rather stayed in heaven."  
  
"Wait! You were gonna try and kill me, and you still went to heaven?!" Drake shouted.  
  
"Yeah. I thought that was weird too. But, I still went anyways. It's not like I had a choice."  
  
"Yo, Trunks. Do you think that we could take her to the club tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We'll have to see what the guys think. Anyways, we have to get her ready for school tomorrow."  
  
"Why do you have to get me ready?"  
  
"To meet the gang!" was the reply I got from him. Then he looked at Goten, "What do you think we should make her wear? It has to be something that the guys will like."  
  
"How about the one dress you were talking about six days ago. It sounds like it would be perfect for this occasion," Goten replied.  
  
Trunks smiled, "Perfect. The only thing is, I don't know if your mother will approve of you hanging out with a girl. I mean, you have to beg her to hang out with me some of the times."  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Besides, if I have to, I'll just make something up. Like I have to go to the Library, she'll fall for that one."  
  
"Fine," Drake said. "So, now will you go out with me Yuka? I mean, you're gonna have to get use to the gang anyways."  
  
"No, no, and a million times no!!!" I shouted. "Now will you three get out of my room?"  
  
"Yes," Trunks said, just before walking out of the room. Goten and Drake followed a few seconds later.  
  
I walked over to the bed and laid down. This was getting weirder and weirder. When I found out that Trunks offered to help me, I was happy. But now, I just hated it. I was wondering if he was the one who was suppose to kill me. Why was everything going wrong?  
  
I sighed as I held the tears in my eyes. I had made a huge mistake when I agreed to take the second chance. And tomorrow it was only going to get worse. They were forcing me to meet the rest of the gang. I climbed under the covers and fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up!!!!" a voice shouted, interrupting my sleep.  
  
I opened my eyes to find Trunks leaning over me. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. It's time to get up. You have school, remember," he replied.  
  
I got out of bed and he handed me an outfit. Then he left the room, closing the door behind him. I took off the clothes I had on and put on the outfit. It was pretty revealing. After I got dressed, I went to the door and opened it.  
  
Trunks smirked when he saw me, "They'll love it. Uh. ya hungry?"  
  
I smiled, "Yeah. What do you have?"  
  
"We'll just grab McDonalds on the way," he replied. "Oh, we're driving in my car. And, we'll be picking up Goten and Drake. So we'd better hurry."  
  
I nodded, then the two of us went outside. We went to his car, which ended up being a convertible. He turned it on, then we got the other two and went to McDonalds. We ate our food on the way to school.  
  
Most of the day went by normal. Except the fact that everyone was asking me why I was back and that I was hanging out with Trunks. Soon it was lunchtime. I was suppose to meet the rest of the gang at this time.  
  
Trunks introduced everyone to me, then we ate in silence. To be honest, I really didn't think that he liked me. In the middle of our meal, I decided to say something to him. "Trunks, do you have a crush on any girl?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
He looked at me, "No. Why'd you ask?" I just shrugged. "Do you?"  
  
I blushed, "Yes."  
  
I smiled evilly, "Who? I'm dying to know."  
  
I looked away, trying to ignore him. I didn't want to tell him that I was in love with him. He laughed, then continued with his meal. I did the same, except, I didn't laugh.  
  
When we had finished eating, he looked at me, "Why won't you tell me who you like? Is it that I know him?"  
  
"You could say that," I replied, honestly. "I'm not telling you, so don't ask."  
  
"Aw, come on. You can tell me anything."  
  
"Not this. It's kind of. embarassing. Plus, he's really close to you."  
  
"Goten? Drake?"  
  
"No, not them. Hey, I'll tell you, if you promise not to laugh or say anything mean."  
  
"Alright, I promise."  
  
I took a deep breath, "Okay. I have a crush on. um. I have a crush on you."  
  
His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Finally, he was able to speak, "You have a crush. on me?" I nodded, waiting for his reaction. "I have a girlfriend. You'll get over the crush, don't worry."  
  
I bowed my head as the tears formed in my eyes. I had figured that this would be his reaction. I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned to see that it was only Drake.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuka?" he asked, when he saw the tears sliding gracefully down my cheeks.  
  
I smiled, "Nothing really. Oh, about that date, one wouldn't hurt."  
  
He smiled, "Great!" Then he looked at Trunks, "What just happened? You look like you just saw a ghost."  
  
"Oh me? I'm fine," he replied. "So, you two are going on a date. together?"  
  
"That's what I just heard," Drake said sarcastically. "Maybe if you got a girlfriend, we could have a double date."  
  
"Yeah," he said, avoiding eye contact with me.  
  
I crossed my arms, "I would never want to have a double date with him!"  
  
Trunks looked at me, "Same here. I don't even know why I offered to assist you with this!"  
  
"Stop it you two."  
  
And it was left like that. During the rest of school I avoided Trunks and hung out with Drake. After school we decided to still go to the club. The four of us: Goten, Trunks, Drake, and I, went in Trunks' car.  
  
Sorry, but I had to end. Why did Trunks lie to Yuka about having a girlfriend? And what happened at the club? Find out in the next chapter. Till then, please review. 


	5. Chapter 4

Wazz up? Sry, I didn't write more sooner. But, you know how school takes up people's time. This is gonna be shorter that the other chapters. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I love it!!!  
  
~*~ Chapter 4~*~  
  
We arrived at the club about ten minutes later. Drake and I hopped out of the car and headed towards the door. Trunks and Goten followed us close behind. We entered the club and Drake led me to a table. Trunks walked away from us, while Goten sat at the table with us.  
  
I looked at Drake, "Member at school, when you told Trunks that if he got a girlfriend, that we could go on a double date?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" he replied.  
  
"Well, just before you said that, he told me that he already has a girlfriend. I just don't know if I could trust him. And that's not good, considering I have to stay at his house and everything," I continued.  
  
Goten looked at me, "Hmm, maybe he's just nervous around you. You know, maybe since he knows that Drake really likes you, he's too nervous to make a move. So, he's probably trying to confuse you and make you nervous around him, so you'll stay away from him."  
  
I began to think about what Goten had just said. What if Trunks was just trying to hide his feelings? But, then why would he tell me that I'd get over it? Did he want to get rid of his feelings for me? I was starting to get even more confused.  
  
"Yuka, are you feeling alright?" I heard Drake's voice say. I looked at him and nodded. He shook his head and began to talk again, "So, if Trunks did have feelings for you, who would you chose, him or me?"  
  
"Honestly, I really don't know right now. I'll think about that and give you an answer later."  
  
He rolled his eyes and made an ugh sound. I just smiled, then looked around for Trunks. I really wanted to find him, so that I could ask him if he did have feelings for me. But, he was nowhere in sight. I sighed and looked back at Drake and Goten. They were talking about fighting, cars, and other stuff that most boys talk about.  
  
I stood up and walked away from the table. I walked over to the dance floor and bumped into someone, causing me to fall on my ass. I looked up at the person I crashed into, finding that it was Trunks. I blushed, as he offered me his hand.  
  
"Sorry," I said as I accepted it.  
  
He helped me up, then replied, "Aw, don't worry about it. So, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Actually, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."  
  
"Sure, what is it?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
I smiled, "I wanted to know if you'd tell me why you lied to me about having a girlfriend. And, why did you assume that I'd get over my crush so soon?"  
  
"Um, you see, I don't really enjoy the fact that you have a crush on me. So, that's why I said that you'd get over the crush. I said that I had a girlfriend, so that you'd leave me alone."  
  
I bowed my head and said nothing. I didn't know why I had thought that he'd actually have feelings for me. I sighed and walked back over to the table, leaving Trunks behind me. I sat down in my chair and grabbed the drink that Drake had ordered for me.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Drake asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I want to go see my father, if that's alright."  
  
"Sure, I'll go get Trunks, so he can take us. Wait here," he said, getting up from the table. Then he walked away to go get Trunks.  
  
After he was out of sight, I looked at Goten, "You were wrong, he doesn't have feelings for me. You know, before I came to school today, I had thought that Trunks was the one who was suppose to kill me, but now I know that he is."  
  
"Aw, come on Yuka, don't say that. Trunks is a really nice person."  
  
"Oh, is that why he killed Kiki?!" I shouted angrily. "He is so nice that he kills people?! I didn't know that doing that would make me a nice person!!! Maybe I should go and kill him, that way I'll be a nice person!"  
  
"Hey, why are you shouting?" Trunks asked, as he and Drake came back over to us.  
  
I ignored him and glared at Goten. Then I got up and walked out of the club. The other three followed me to the car. I climbed in the back seat and Goten hopped in next to me. Trunks went over to the driver's seat and Drake sat next to him, in the passenger's seat. Trunks started the car and began to drive.  
  
A couple minutes later, Trunks turned around, "So, where does your dad live?"  
  
I didn't look at him, but answered, "In West City. It's on the street right to yours. I'll tell you which one it is, when we get there."  
  
At that, Trunks turned back around and continued to drive. He drove to West City, in about an hour, and to his house in about two hours more. After that, he drove to the street, on which my father lived. I pointed out the house, when we got there. Trunks parked the car, then the four of us walked over to the door.  
  
"So, are you just gonna open it, or are you gonna knock?" Drake asked.  
  
I shook my head and opened the door. I walked inside and let the others in as well. I walked to the living room to find my father sitting on the couch. He looked at me strangely, when he saw me enter the room.  
  
"Yuka?" he asked, as if he wasn't sure if I was really there, or if he was just hallucinating. I nodded, so he'd know that I was really there. "How? I mean, I'm happy to see you, but how? Aren't you dead?"  
  
I smiled and pointed to my halo, "Yes." Then I explained everything that was happening. After that, we talked for a while about anything.  
  
An hour later, he had been introduced to the three boys. He was fine with all of them, except Trunks. He always had hated the Briefs. The only thing about that was that I was the opposite. I was in love with one of them.  
  
Trunks looked at my father, 'Yuka said that you hated my family, why is that?"  
  
"It's none of your business!" my dad replied.  
  
"But it is, considering she has to live at my house for now. I really think that you should tell me," Trunks quickly said.  
  
"Fine. I don't like your family, because I think that you are all a bunch of bitches," he answered.  
  
Trunks glanced at me in the corner of his eye, "We'll see how much of a bitch I can be."  
  
What does Trunks mean? What is his plan? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. 


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, sry it took so long. I just couldn't think of anything. But now, I know what to write. Anyhow, here's the chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ *pouts*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I look over at Trunks. What on earth is he talking about? I walk closer to him and he smiles. A chill runs up my spine as I begin to think of the possibilities of what he means. The thoughts are very disturbing. I hope that none of them are gonna be correct. I'll just die.  
  
He tilts his head, "What's wrong? I'm not worrying you, am I?"  
  
I nod, "Yes, you are worrying me. The way you just spoke to my father worries me, Trunks. I just don't like it."  
  
Drake walks over to Trunks and the two laugh. I can feel my heart starting to beat faster. Perhaps I was suppose to die defending my father. The thought scares me. The person who said he was gonna help me is only making things worse. I guess it wasn't a good idea to come back to Earth. I always make stupid mistakes such as this.  
  
Goten comes over to me, "Don't worry, Yuka. Trunks is always like this. He has a morbid sense of humor."  
  
I blush, "Thanks, Goten. But, I just don't think that I should be here. I should be in Other World. It would've been better if I had just stayed there."  
  
Two arms wrap around my waist and a kiss is planted on my right cheek. I try to tug away but the person's grip tightens. I bet it's Drake. Now that we've decided to be a couple, why wouldn't he try to have sex with me? He almost raped me when I was alive. I am spun around and a kiss is planted on my lips. My eyes widen when I see that it's Trunks who's doing all of this.  
  
He smirks, "Aw, what's wrong? I thought you liked me. Or, did you just change your mind about that?"  
  
I open my mouth to say something, but I'm stopped with another kiss. Why isn't my father saying anything? I turn to find the answer. I just about puke at the sight before my eyes. Drake is standing over my father's bloodied body, a knife in his left hand.  
  
I look over at Goten. His eyes are as wide as ever. Drake and Trunks begin to laugh with glee. I can't believe they did that! They killed my father. I already lost my mother when I was five! And now, now I have to see the day my dad is murdered. Murdered by the gang who had killed Kiki and me. Is he suppose to be another victory? Or are they not keeping count?  
  
This isn't fair! I can already feel the tears gently flowing down the sides of my face. Trunks is pulling me closer to him. That stupid bitch! "Don't be too upset," he whispers in my ear. "Nobody liked him anyways. He always irritated all the people in this city. But, I have to admit, he did have a lovely wife. And, a very sexy daughter."  
  
"Shut up!" I shout at him as I try to pull away from him. "You don't know anything!"  
  
"Oh? Is that why all my friends' parents said the same? I didn't know that," he snickers. Trunks pushes me to the ground, "You may be sexy, but you aren't that bright!"  
  
'He's right,' I tell myself. 'Because if you were, you'd still be in Other World. And, your father would still be alive. You are worthless!'  
  
"I-I guess you're right," I say just above a whisper. "I'm not that smart. That's why I died, why my father is dead, why Kiki is dead, and why I'm here. I'm just a stupid idiot."  
  
Trunks chuckles at my comment as he kneels beside me. He wraps his arms around me once again. Only this time, I lean against him and I don't struggle. Maybe he'll leave me alone after I do what he wants. He is a spoiled brat. I bet he's use to getting what he wants. And, since I'm a stupid idiot, I'm gonna give him whatever he wants from me.  
  
He begins to slide his hands up my shirt. I moan just to make him happy. He laughs, "You really are pathetic." With that said, he gets up and walks over to Goten and Drake, "Let's get out of this shit hole. Come on, Yuka!"  
  
I get up and walk over to the three boys. Then the four of us exit out of my house and walk over to Trunks' car. We climb inside and Trunks starts the car. I'm in the passenger seat, sitting right next to him. He quickly glances at me and smirks. I turn my head and cross my arms. I don't even want to look at him.  
  
"You know you aren't gonna be able to avoid me tonight," he says in a husky voice.  
  
I can feel the blush on my face. I'm probably red right now. I take a deep breath, "Oh really? And what makes you say that?"  
  
He laughs and places his hand on my breast. I go to smack him, but he just catches my hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Then he pulls my hand closer to him and places it on his clothed dick.  
  
Oh my, this is the end of the chapter! I guess Trunks showed his true colors! Will he get his way with Yuka? Or, will I add in another twist? Review if you want me to post the next chapter. I'll try to have it ready to post after I get 3 reviews. Thank you!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey, I'm ready to post the next chapter! And, it is all because of Dark Lady, a friend of mine. She's the one who gave me the idea for this chapter. If you absolutely love it, then you shouldn't only thank me. Most of the thanks should go to her. Also, this one isn't going to be that long of a chapter. I'll be skipping a few days and what not. But, it'll still be just as good. Now, let me write the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own this story and I share custody of this chapter with Dark Lady.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
We had gone straight to his house from there. The rest of the ride to Trunks' house had been silent. I didn't even want to look at that freak. He was making me sick. And what he said about how I wouldn't be able to stay away from him that night. It was just disgusting! He had no right to say that. Especially after he killed my father and my best friend. I just couldn't believe him! He had seemed nice when we first met. Everything is going wrong. I can't believe I made the mistake of coming back. I should've stayed at Other World. Then my father would still be alive right now. I'm just so stupid.  
  
I walk over to the couch and sit down. I haven't said a word since Trunks made that comment. And I don't plan on saying anything at that. I don't want to talk to anybody right now. I don't want to be here anymore. But that's impossible. My halo is gone. I know why, too. It's because I proved to king Yemma that I need to stay on earth so that I can resolve my problems. But, there is one way I can go back. I can kill myself. And, I will. I want to get away from these people! But I know that Bulma won't let me stab myself. So, I'll just have to starve myself to death. She can't do anything about that. So, I guess I'll end up getting my way. Sure, I can be real selfish at times but, if you think about it, I'm usually worrying about others.  
  
*Dinner time*  
  
Everyone is at the table now, including myself. Dinner was being served and I wasn't saying anything. I was still thinking about whether or not I was gonna do this. Was I really in the mood to die again? Of course! I wasn't gonna just sit there and let Trunks have his way with me. I sat there silently as the others ate. Goten and Drake had gone home a couple hours ago. I looked over at Bra. She was smiling without a care in the world. I just couldn't believe how calm she was in her own house, when she knew that her brother was a killer. Didn't that bother her at all? How could she live like that?  
  
Trunks looks over at me, "Hey, aren't you gonna eat?"  
  
I just looked in his direction and stared. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off. He had probably thought that I had just lost my appetite because I saw my father's dead body. And that I was full because I had had a huge lunch. I got up from the table and walked to my room. I guessed I should call it that since I was living with them now and that was the room I was staying in. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I let out a deep sigh and cried a bit. I ended up crying myself to sleep.  
  
*The next day- morning/ 9:00 a.m.*  
  
I woke up and looked around. I was still in my room and I was still fully clothed. I had guessed that Trunks ended up doing something else instead of raping me. I was relieved. There were no other words that could have described how I felt. I had seriously thought that Trunks was going to rape me while I was asleep. I smiled and ignored my stomach's pleas for food. I was going to continue starving myself. Nobody was gonna stop me. There was just no way.  
  
I got out of the bed and got dressed. I did all the other things necessary for getting ready in the morning. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were a bit swollen, but that was probably because of the amount of times I had cried the previous day. My smile turned into a frown as I walked over to the bedroom door. I pushed it open and walked out of the room. I looked around to make sure no one was in the hall. I smiled once more when I saw that everyone was someplace else.  
  
I walked over to the bathroom with a quick pace. The door had been left wide open, so I just walked right in. I gently closed the door and walked over to the cabinet. I opened the door and looked around for the Tylenol. I could tell I had a bad fever. I found the container and pulled it out of the cupboard. I opened the cap and took out two pills. I got a cup of water so that I could take them. Then I put them in my mouth and with a mouthful of water, I swallowed them. Then I left the bathroom.  
  
I walked over to the living room, where I heard laughter. When I entered the room I saw that Trunks and Bra were watching television. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Bra. She smiled at my presence, but didn't take her eyes off of the T.V. I didn't look over at Trunks to see what he was doing. I actually didn't care at that moment. I didn't care if he died right then and there. I would have probably just laughed.  
  
"Hey, Yuka. Are you hungry?" Trunks' voice sounded.  
  
I just ignored him and continued to watch the television. Lizzie Maguire was on. I kinda liked that show. It just depended on the episode. Some of them were just so boring. On the other hand, some of them I wanted to watch over and over again. We sat there in silence watching the T.V. Trunks didn't say anything after I ignored him. He just watched the show along with Bra and I.  
  
*Three days later- morning/ 7:00 a.m.*  
  
I was stuck in bed, too weak to do anything. Starving myself was taking a toll. I just couldn't believe how thin I had gotten. Bulma was worried sick. I told her it was all right and that I wanted this to happen, but she just said that she was gonna help me get better. But I know she won't be able to. She's already too busy with her work. Anyways, I knew that this would happen. I just thought that it wouldn't be so soon.  
  
Trunks doesn't know yet. We had gotten the week off, so he went on a camping trip with the gang. I really did wonder what his reaction would be. Would he be happy or worried? I was leaning towards the happy reaction. He didn't care about me. Why would he? He had said it himself that he hated me. Plus, he already killed my best friend and my dad. Why would he care if another person died?  
  
He was coming home on that day. So, I would find out what his reaction would really be. Actually, he had just stepped through the door. I could hear his footsteps drawing nearer. I was getting kind of worried. But, once the door was opened, that feeling went away. He looked at me eyes wide open. I could tell he was shocked. He walked over to my bedside and just stared.  
  
Finally he said, "What did you do to yourself?!" I didn't answer instead I just looked away. "You could die, you know?!" Again, I was silent. "I won't let you die! I saved you from death once already, so I know I can do it again!" He quickly walked out of the room and came back a few seconds later with a machine. I moaned when I saw that it was an I.V. He smiled as he put it into me.  
  
Over the next couple days he stayed by my side and made sure that I was alright. I had come to find that he wasn't heartless and that he did care. It just took him a little while to show it. He had proved to me that he wasn't the one who was suppose to kill me. Then I thought about that. King Yemma never said that I was suppose to be murdered by anyone. Maybe I was suppose to die of old age. Or maybe I was wrong.  
  
Well, there it is. There are gonna be a couple twists in the next chapter. I mean hey, this is DBZ, so why haven't there been any villains with supernatural powers? If you want to know what I mean, then please review. That will tell me that you want to find out. Thanks and have a great week. 


	8. Chapter 7

Hey, how are all of you guys doing? I'm just doing great. One of the reasons I haven't updated for so long is because I'm not getting any reviews. Well, I am getting a few, but that just won't cut it anymore. Form now on I'll be expecting 5 or more. I don't want to be too demanding, but I just don't get inspired to write more when I don't get any reviews. Also, like I said before, there will be a few twists in this chapter. That way you can enjoy more. I don't think there's anything else I need to say, so let's get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ *pouts*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~One week later~  
  
I looked over at Trunks. I guess you could say that I had a crush on him again. But he saved my life. Twice. And for that I gave him my heart. But would he accept it if I offered it to him in person? As you can see, I use to worry a lot. But now I worry a whole lot more. Especially when it involves my heart. He glanced over at me and I blushed. Did he feel the same way? Or was my heart to be crushed once more. It has bared so much trouble throughout my life. First I lost my mother, then my best friend, then my own life, and finally my father. I have had so many losses. I just don't think I could take another.  
  
I began to think of why Trunks would want to take me to his house. Was I important in any way? Or was I just a worthless, poor little girl that needed a hero? Did I really look that pathetic to him? Drake sure seemed a bit too happy to have me back. Maybe he had pulled the trigger on accident. But what would that mean? He was probably going to rape me first. Why not? I had no self-protection with me. I was clearly defenseless. That was the sad thing. I hadn't planned out anything before hand. I'm not sure what would have happened, even if I had. Oh well. The past can't be changed. But, the future can be. It will go the way I want it to.  
  
At that moment I had a strange craving. I wanted to see blood. I wanted to shed blood. What was happening to me? Could it have been prevented? I looked at Trunks for the answer. He seemed like he knew everything. Would he know what was going on with me? Most likely was the answer I gave myself. He had to know. But how would I ask him? He'd probably think I was a freak. But I didn't care. I had to know the answer.  
  
I slowly stood up and he walked over to me. He seemed a bit worried. I smiled as I began to speak, "Trunks, why am I suddenly feeling the urge to kill people?"  
  
He looked at his feet and began to speak, "We've been hiding a few things from you. As well as your parents. You see, you're not a full- blooded human. You're actually a demi-saiyin like me. And your saiyin instincts are starting to kick in. Mine are too, to tell you the truth."  
  
"Oh," was the first word that came to my mind. He looked back up at me and I continued, "Well, then will you teach me some of those fighting techniques? And, I'll also need to know some more things about Saiyins."  
  
He smirked, "Alright. But, you'll have to do something for me."  
  
"What is it?" I asked curiously. I tilted my head to one side as waited for the answer.  
  
"I'll tell you later," he replied. Then he turned around and went into his house. I shook my head then followed him. I could tell he glanced back at me cause I heard him grunt. At that moment I didn't know what I was getting myself into.  
  
Sorry, but that's the end. Since I only got a small amount of reviews I only gave you a small chapter. But, I hoped you still liked it. And hey, at least I still updated. So, what's going to happen that's so important? And what was Yuka talking about when she said 'Could I have prevented it'? Oh I wonder. Maybe if you give me some good reviews I'll update soon. Till then bye. 


	9. Chapter 8

Okay everyone, I just wanted to tell you all why I have not updated in a while. Computer problems and writer's block. Man I hate those! And I also wanted to tell you that this chapter is dedicated to my friend Jesselle Batrop, or Dark Lady. She was bugging me and asking me to update this story before she had an operation. When she told me that she was going to get the operation I decided to update this story. So you should all thank her for the update by reading her story Hearts Together, Worlds Apart. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ *pouts*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Trunks led me over to the G.R. I looked around the place. Though I had heard of this place so many times, this was my first time inside of the room. Trunks smirked and went into his Super Saiyan 2 form. I did not know what to do. Was he going to train me right now? Or was he going to kill me instead? I was confused and a little scared. I did not want to go back to Other World. I just wanted to stay here on Earth.  
  
'T-Trunks," I started, but paused for a few seconds. He only nodded, so I continued, "Why did you go super Saiyan 2? Are you going to kill me?"  
  
He chuckled, "No. It's just that I am going to turn the gravity to 500 times Earth's normal gravity."  
  
"W-what?!" I shouted. I knew that I couldn't live through that.  
  
"Don't worry I'll protect you. I mean, I saved your life twice, so why would I kill you now?"  
  
I smiled as I shrugged. He was right. If he had sacrificed his time to save my life two times, then why would he kill me? It wouldn't make any sense. Why had I doubted him? I was a fool at times. But for some reason Trunks did not care about that. That was how I knew that he really did care for me. And I cared for him as well. At that moment there was a sudden shock that made the ground shake violently. I fell to the ground, as did Trunks. Then the shaking stopped. My heart was racing. What had just happened? My eyes wondered over to Trunks for the answer. But he was a bit frightened as well. He got up and walked over to me. He offered me a hand, which I gratefully accepted. After both of us got up we went out of the G.R. The two of us levitated off the ground and we flew over towards the place where we had felt a power rise.  
  
Standing there was a teenage boy. He had red eyes and silver-whitish hair. He was, overall, a very attractive guy. Much like Trunks. But I felt as if I knew him. And his smile, at that. He walked closer to me and bowed. I was startled with this action. Why would anyone bow to me? It didn't make any sense. But I forced a smile anyways. I did not want to make this guy feel awkward.  
  
He stood normal again, "Yuka, have you forgotten then? The secrets of your people have been given to these mortals. And yet as you were reborn you became one of them."  
  
"W-what do you mean?" I asked, the curiosity was overwhelming. And his accent was also attractive.  
  
"Of course you don't remember. How could you? Once the war began you were sent away, to join your biological Saiyan father. And even though I have found you, it is too late. My princess, why must you listen to this monkey boy?"  
  
"Monkey boy?!" Trunks angrily shouted. "Well at least I'm not a pointy eared freak!"  
  
That was when I noticed the guy's ears. Trunks was right, they were pointy. But it went good with his looks. I still didn't know what his name was, even though I wanted to. And he had to call me a princess. Plus he had known my name. I guess this was why I had always felt different from other people. And because he was searching for me I was probably able to come back to life. But what could be so bad that this had happened? Why was there a war in the first place?  
  
"Hey, what is your name?" I asked.  
  
He smiled, "So, you've forgotten me as well? Fine. My name is Kishun. The two of us grew up together. Though you probably do not care. You were always interested in getting powers beyond your own limits. That is why I am not surprised that you ignored our rules and took to the air. And you did it by cheating. You do not talk to the wind so that it will pick you up and give you permission to fly. You hate your own people."  
  
How could Kishun say those things? It's not like I even knew who I truly was. I would have followed the rules if I had known them. But how was I to explain this to him? How could I have forgotten Kishun? I felt low. I had betrayed my own people. But I didn't hate them! I could never judge anyone I did not even know. And how could Kishun judge me like that if he did not know how I had been taught in this life? He really did not know me. Not like he thought he did.  
  
"Kishun, it's not like I knew about this. I didn't even know that I was royal. Can't you give me another chance? And just leave trunks alone!" I said.  
  
He sighed and looked at the ground. Finally he nodded and said, "Very well. I will give you another chance and I'll leave monkey boy-Trunks alone."  
  
"When I say leave him alone, I mean that you don't call him monkey boy at all!" I shouted.  
  
Kishun looked at me angrily, "Fine. I'll call him Trunks then. But I shall not show any respect. That is reserved for your people only." I smiled and shook my head at this. We were going to have a great friendship.  
  
A/N: End of chapter! I hope you enjoyed. And Kishun is my character, so leave him alone. (Not that anyone would want him.) But if you do, get my permission first or I'll sue. Thank you and have a nice day. (And plez review.) 


	10. Chapter 9

Okies! This is gonna be a short chapter, sorry. but hey! I am dling the best I can. Besides, I cannot think of much. But I really want to give you all something. Your reviews are really nice. They make me feel special. ^_________^ And, for those of you like like Yu-Gi-Oh and gore, you might want to check out my friend's fic, Soul Of Darkness. Anywho, let's get onto the short chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ *snivel*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I just cannot believe any of this. It does not make any sense.Why am I not human?! You know, I really do not like my life. All it is is a bunch of crap. Trunks killed my dad. Why am I still with him? Perhaps I should just go with Kishun to some far off planet or world or whatever. I bet that it would be much better than here. I am just so afraid. What is going to happen to me? Why do I keep getting this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen? Maybe i am just being paranoid. Oh well.   
  
I looked over at Trunks, who was now glaring at Kishun. Both of them were just so cute. I wanted to run over there and hug them both. I guess that's why I am not going to leave Trunks behind. At least now I know at least part of what I am going to do. But why is Kishun here? Is that war he was talking about over? I do not want to go back to that place. I love it here too much. This is the only place that I can remember calling home.   
  
"Um...Kishun?" I asked. He looked at me and raised a brow, urging me to continue. "I was wondering why it is that you are here. Is that war over?"  
  
His expression turned to that of sorrow as he shook his head, "No, I am afraid not. You are to stay here longer. But so am I. I am here to teach you all the things that you have forgooten." He looked at Trunks, "And you can help me."  
  
Trunks shrugged, "Whatever."  
  
That was so like him. I just had to smile. At least they were satrting to get along. But I knew that something big was going to happen. I would never had suspected it though. What it actually turned out to be. How and why did it happen? is life suppose to be this way? Is reality really this cruel? Can destiny be changed? Or am I to have to suffer forever?  
  
There it is. Now I know exactly what to write so you can all expect me to be updating more frequently. Yay! The next chapter is going to be posted sometime. But, just to let you all know, I am going to be gone for almost a week in about 10 days. But that will give me time to think about things to write for this story. have a great day. 


	11. Chapter 10

Here's another short chapter. Sorry, but school is interfering with my writing. Well, anyways, here it is. This chapter is dedicated to Jesselle Bartrop.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 10  
  
I cannot believe any of this. I cannot believe what is going to happen. I cannot believe that I am going to have to choose between trunks and Kishun. I know that I cannot have both. But still....I just don't know what to do.  
  
A sigh escaped my lips as the three of us continued to walk in silence. So I am going to have learn about my true past. I hope that it won't be too bad. I want to curl into a ball and cry. It just is not fair. I don't want to remember any of it. I am too afraid. I know that it is very bad. I know that it is very evil. I know that I am part of this evil. But I don't know how I know this. It's scary. It's awful. I just want to curl up into a ball. Frightened like a lost kitten. I want it all to end. Take me away from this dreadful place. I am trapped here for the rest of eternity.  
  
Why am I haunted with such dreams of hate? When I am supposed to be dead. Why do I fear nothing? Yet fear everything at the same time. Do I hide away inside of myself? And hope that this will all end. Or do I just give into myself now. And reveal all of my sorrow. Death shall be my only freedom. Or at least it should have been. I tried to commit suicide once too. But it did me no good. But then I really died. And thought that I was free. Then I realized...you are a part of me. Trunks, Kishun, please understand. This is the only way.  
  
A single tear makes its way down my cheek as I thought of this. Do I really want all of it? Are my words true? Yes. Yes they are. I just need a friend. To hold me. To protect me. Someone that went through the same thing. But I have yet to find one. Maybe, just maybe she'd understand. That my pain is her life. And her pain is mine. My happiness is her deliverance and hers is mine as well. I will find that person one day. Or else our lives our ruined. Can destiny be altered? Or did I really kill them?  
  
A/N well, there you go. I know that you'll understand this. I'm going to base a character off of you. I think that this story really does resemble our lives. So, please leave a review. And update soon too. Talk to you later. And as for the rest of you, I must thank you for being so patient. And the next chapter will be longer. Just please leave a review. And have a great day. 


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everybody. New character coming in this chapter! Yup, my friend, Jesselle Bartrop(Dark Lady)-the one I have been talking about a lot and dedicating chapters to-gets her own character in this story. She picked out the name and everything, so if I ever find someone trying to steal it I'll deal with them personally. Have a great time reading. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my characters and Jesselle owns hers  
  
Oh, this is the one-year anniversary. Not only for this story but also for the day of my dog's death. And my other dog's birthday. ^^; Yup, today. 11- 27-03  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I sat down on the bench as Trunks and Kishun went to get soda from the vending machine. We were in a park, more of an open field kind of park actually, and were dying of thirst. I glanced sideways and raised a brow when I saw a girl staring at me..wait, this never happened before. I-I have these memories from what could have happened and..oh my God! So, destiny can be altered? This girl, she must be important with all this! I must meet her!  
  
I get up and run to her, she tilts her head to the side. I arrive in front of her, panting, "W-what is your name? I-I'm Yuka."  
  
She smiles, "I am Arian."  
  
I think for a moment, "Why are you here?"  
  
She raises a brow, "Uh, excuse me?"  
  
Damn, that did sound a bit rude. I need to find a new approach. Uh, let me think for a moment. How shall I go about this? Shit, I really need some help..  
  
Oh Jesselle! Heh, we kinda forgot to get the details on your character so this had to be a kinda short chapter. Not to mention I forgot that I was going to my uncle's house today. @.@ Well, review and the next chapter will be the long chapter. Happy Thanksgiving y'all.  
  
-SSJ Gotenks 


End file.
